Traditionally, fixturing, positioning and redirecting devices employed in manufacturing, packaging, and food preparation have predominantly employed hard components for interacting with the object to be gripped and/or manipulated. Hard fixturing, positioning and redirecting devices employ structures for interacting with an object of interest that are relatively non-compliant. Because hard structures do not readily conform to the target being grasped, they can be limited in some respects when employed in connection with certain applications.